


and it gets sweeter baby, as it grows

by fake_your_death



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, Minor Angst, i'll try and add more tags as i go sorry!!, um i'm not sure what exactly i want to tag this as atm but it's very spur of the moment BUT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake_your_death/pseuds/fake_your_death
Summary: “Here,” She said, grabbing the wheel again with her left hand. “Try this instead.”Dani looked at her confusedly before noticing her outstretched hand, reaching up to grab the soft, warm fabric. “Thank you.” She blushed, using the shirt to gently wipe the lenses of her glasses. “Thank you for the ride too, I knew it was going to rain today but I figured I would have had enough time to make it to the manor before it did.”“The weather is a mysterious thing, she never does what you expect of her.” Jamie laughed as they finally pulled into the circle of the driveway.“Yeah,” Dani agreed as she grabbed her bags once again and opened the truck door. “She never does.” She hopped out of the cab and turned to look back into it. “Thanks for the ride, it was nice to meet you Jamie.”
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	and it gets sweeter baby, as it grows

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is my first fic for thobm, please be gentle with me!! i had this idea not even seconds after i finished watching it and after drinking 3 32oz daiquiris in one day, here we are!! i have this semi planned out but please don't expect much from as i a mess lol. there's probably a bunch of typos bc like i said - daiquiris and i want to post this before i lose the nerve to do so! idk how long it'll be but chapter has already been started so hopefully it'll be posted soon as well! i hope that y'all enjoy, please leave comments, kudos and concrit if you want, thank you!! 
> 
> title from: river deep mountain high / tina turner

Dani groaned tiredly and loudly as she struggled to push her glasses up - again - from where they had slid down to the tip of her nose. She huffed, her breath ruffling the hair that had fallen out of her braid and into her face as she hefted the two duffel bags that contained pretty much her entire life back up her shoulders, wobbling precariously before steadying herself. The ground under her feet was sloppy from rain, turning the dirt and gravel into a dark sludgy mess that squished under sneakers. 

She’d been able to take a cab from London to Bly and while the initial trip had gone smoothly but then the driver had refused to take her any farther than the beginning of the driveway of Bly Manor itself. She’d thought it was odd, well, not actually that odd considering all the rumors that she’d heard about the manor and it’s grounds supposedly being haunted, but she’d ignored it, figuring that the driver was just ready to head back to the city after such a long drive. She’d paid and thanked the driver before grabbing her belongings and setting to walk down the winding drive on her own - which she was regretting just a little. 

Not even a full minute had passed after the cab had driven away before a steady drizzle had started coming down. The cold droplets slid down her cheeks and dotted her glasses, soaking through her coat and jeans and even her shoes. Even after living in England for over six months, Dani still wasn’t used to the rain and it definitely hadn’t grown on her like Eddie had tried to convince her that it would. 

The manor at least looked closer than it had before, Dani finally being able to make out the details of the house now, where before it had just all just blended in with the dark and looming trees surrounding it. Somehow, the manor actually looked less intimidating in person that it had in the pictures that she’d seen of it before and for some reason, that comforted her. 

The low rumbling of an engine sounded behind her and she turned to see an old pickup truck making its way towards the manor, towards her. She couldn’t make out the driver through the rain blurring her glasses as she moved from the middle of the drive to the side, cursing under her breath as both her glasses and her bags started slipping again. The truck slowed to a stop in front of her, the passenger side window showing Dani her own reflection before the driver reached over, turning the crank and rolling down the window. Dani felt her cheeks flushing as her eyes met stunning brown ones and a pretty mouth curved into a friendly smirk. 

“Can I help you there, stranger?” The woman driving the truck asked, her voice raspy and on the verge of gentle teasing. 

“Oh, um - “ Dani stumbled over her words and then actually stumbled as she leaned towards the open truck window while trying to stop her bags from falling. “I’m Dani - Danielle Clayton, Mr - hired me, I’m Miles and Flora’s new au pair.” Dani’s voice lilted upwards towards the end of her statement, almost like she was still unsure of her new job. 

“So you’re the American, huh?” The woman laughed, those eyes crinkling in the corners as she took in Dani’s flustered appearance before leaning over the bench seat and holding her hand out for Dani to take. Dani pushed the strap of her bag over her shoulder before reaching her own hand out, her soft fingers meeting strong, calloused ones. 

“Jamie MacKenna, Bly’s groundskeeper. The kids have been talking about you nonstop the past few days, it’s nice to finally meet you Poppins.” The woman - Jamie, winking as she introduced herself, her warm palm lingering against Danie’s before she pulled away fully. She gave Dani another once over, her eyes zeroing in on Dani’s bags. 

“Hop in, I can give you a ride to the main house, it’s gonna start storming soon and we don’t need you catching your death before you get the chance to teach out little brats a thing or two.” Jamie offered, nodding her head to the door handle as she pulled the lock up for Dani to open it, a distant rumble of thunder punctuating her words. 

Dani nodded and grabbed the handle, pulling it and then pulling the door open. She awkwardly unshouldered her bags and pushed them onto the bench seat before grabbing the handle on the inside the truck and pulling herself up into the cab. She pulled the door closed and rolled the window up as the rain started coming down harder and Jamie started driving. 

“Sorry about the mud by the way.” Dani awkwardly gestured to her mud covered sneakers that she tried to keep from touching too much of the floorboard. 

“Oh don’t worry about it, this bad boy has seen far worse than a little mud, Poppins. Plus I’m the groundskeeper, it’s gonna take a whole lot more than wet dirt to scare me.” Jamie laughed, gesturing towards her own self, giving Dani the chance to take in the overalls she was wearing, brown and green stains visible even through the dark wash and the low light in the truck. 

Dani nodded again and settled back against the seat, pulling her glasses off as she did so and grabbing the hem of her damp shirt to at least try to clean them a little. Jamie looked over at her and cracked a smile at the frustrated pout she saw. She grabbed the steering wheel with her knees and started to pull the worn black flannel that she had on over her - off, handing it over to Dani to use instead. 

“Here,” She said, grabbing the wheel again with her left hand. “Try this instead.” 

Dani looked at her confusedly before noticing her outstretched hand, reaching up to grab the soft, warm fabric. “Thank you.” She blushed, using the shirt to gently wipe the lenses of her glasses. “Thank you for the ride too, I knew it was going to rain today but I figured I would have had enough time to make it to the manor before it did.” 

“The weather is a mysterious thing, she never does what you expect of her.” Jamie laughed as they finally pulled into the circle of the driveway. 

“Yeah,” Dani agreed as she grabbed her bags once again and opened the truck door. “She never does.” She hopped out of the cab and turned to look back into it. “Thanks for the ride, it was nice to meet you Jamie.” 

Jamie gave her that friendly smirk again, just the corner of her lips tilted, her nose scrunched and her eyes bright. “The pleasure is all mine Poppins. You should go ahead and go inside, I don’t want to keep you from the little monsters any longer and I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around a lot anyway.” 

Dani nodded and smiled shyly as she reluctantly closed the truck door and stepped away from it, just barely able to see Jamie saluting her as the truck drove away, down a rougher looking road that split from the main drive and winded behind the manor. 

Dani steeled herself, taking a deep breath before making her to the large front door and knocking.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally read over this once and refused to read over it again, so please tell me what you think lol! 
> 
> also as i can't remember exactly what color jamie's eyes, i went with brown for the time being until i can go back and check or if y'all know, let me know please!! and since she doesn't have a last name, i gave her one! from my research, the name mackenna has gaelic origins and means "fire sprung" as i though it fit her well as well as going along with the name jamie and with her family's names! 
> 
> again, please don't be afraid to tell me what y'all think of everything! 
> 
> you can find me on twitter here: [ @soulmatesbts ](https://twitter.com/soulmatesbts)


End file.
